Fragments
by LaPetiteBulle
Summary: Des OSs bonus en lien avec ma fanfiction. Un fragment, un souvenir et j'en posterai aléatoirement. Ils dateront tous d'avant le début de Trigedakru. Souvenirs Clarke, grounders et Bellamy, Octavia, Ark confondus, dans l'ordre de mes envies. Premier OS : Promenades Hivernales. Deuxième OS : Le Goût des Pommes.
1. Chapter I Promenade Hivernale

Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un petit souvenir du passé commun de Clarke, Lincoln, Tristan et Nyko car en effet ses parents étant originaires de TonDC elle a donc grandi là-bas avec les garçons, et n'a d'ailleurs pas voulu quitter l'endroit quand ses parents ont décidé de partir pour Polis (à ses seize ans). Malgré l'amour qu'elle a pour eux.

C'est un moment qui se passe durant la cinquième année de Clarke, Tristan et Nyko en ont quatorze et Lincoln en a dix.

Savourez-le et prévoyez des couvertures.

* * *

Bonne lecture et pleins de bisous ! 2.703 mots pour ce petit OS.

* * *

 **Promenades Hivernales**

Le ciel était d'un gris sombre effrayant. Il était à peine la fin de la nuit alors que le soleil pointait dans le ciel, brisant la ligne, loin d'être droite, que formait l'horizon. C'était l'hiver. L'un des plus durs depuis longtemps. Pas une trace de couleurs vives et de verdures dehors, l'extérieur n'était constitué que seulement de blanc, de gris et de noir ; dans les arbres, dans le ciel -qui ne semblait plus connaître la couleur bleu- sur le sol et dans l'eau. Même la mousse qui pourtant persistait parfois à vouloir rester sur les troncs d'arbres et les rochers s'était absentée. L'eau, des rivières et des lacs alentours, était gelée sur la surface formant des bloques de glace qui obligeaient les habitants du villages à la briser pour pouvoir accéder, sous elle, à sa version liquide dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre.

À l'intérieur de TonDC les mêmes couleurs se retrouvaient mêlés à la population. Le gèle qui prenait en otage tous ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage rendait l'eau qui était conservée dans les gourdes et les cuves glacée. L'air devenait presque irrespirable tant elle opressait les poumons par sa température, faisant trembler les courageux qui, parfois sans avoir le choix, s'aventuraient dehors. Les portes des maisons refusaient parfois de s'ouvrir étant collées par le vergla, comme si elles n'avaient, d'un coup, plus d'existence indépendante, ne faisant qu'un avec le reste de l'habitation.

Alors qu'une femme s'efforçait de débloquer l'ouverture qui pouvait l'amener dehors en la poussant de toutes ses forces. À quelques mètres de là, dans une maison à la fois semblable à celle-ci tout en étant plus grande, Clarke, qui avait fêté ses cinqs ans il y a peu de temps, était assise à même le sol. Une épaisse veste faite de fourures très épaisses, dix fois trop grande pour ses petites épaules, sur le dos. Elle l'avait tiré jusqu'à ce que l'habit lui tombe presque devant les yeux, lui couvrant la tête entière. Une feuille taillée irrégulièrement posée à ses pieds elle tentait avec ses petites mains de reproduire une fleur, qu'elle avait dit vouloir réaliste. Trimbalant donc avec elle des pétales de fleurs provenant de plantes que son ami avait trouvé dans une cavité rocheuse et avait essayé de garder au mieux dans un bon état pendant le trajet jusqu'au village.

La pièce où Clarke se trouvait possédait de grandes fenêtres qui avait été condamné ces derniers temps à cause du froid qui n'aidait pas les malades qui se trouvaient ici pour se reposer.

Elle frottait énergiquement les pétales rouges sangs sur la feuilles les sourcils froncés en regardant l'effet que cela faisait sur son dessin. Il lui en fallait plus si elle souhaitait que le dessin soit à la hauteur de ce qu'elle voulait pour son père. Et ça l'agaçait furieusement.

Clarke releva la tête de la feuille quand un courant d'air souleva la veste de son père découvrant sa tête et sa nuque et lui filant des frissons désagréables le long du dos. Elle regarda en direction de la porte pour voir ce qui l'avait ouverte et découvrit Nyko, Tristan et Lincoln tous les trois devant cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? leur murmura Clarke de manière pressante ayant rapidement envie de se remettre à dessiner.

Le plus âgé des trois, Nyko, le fils du guérisseur, qui avait presque quinze ans, fixa son dessin.

\- Ça fonctionne mes fleurs ? lui demanda-t-il tout en prenant un couteau et une lance sur la table la plus proche de la porte.

En le voyant prendre ses armes Clarke se mit debout -laissant la fourrure par terre- pour se rapprocher des trois garçons qu'elle considérait comme des amis, malgré la différence d'âge. En effet, Tristan -qui était né quelques semaines après Nyko- en avait quatorze également, pour le moment. Et Lincoln le plus jeune des trois en avait dix.

\- Oui la couleur est vraiment jolie, rit-elle en oubliant la contrariété dû au dessin et au fait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de fleurs. Vous allez où ? continua-t-elle curieuse et intéressée.

\- On s'en va avec Javen et les autres pour nous entraîner, la prévint Lincoln, fier de pouvoir participer, même si ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle alors qu'un sourire accentua ses joues davantage et étira ses lèvres. Je peux venir avec vous ? Je vais juste vous regarder, promis ! s'écria Clarke les yeux pétillants d'envie.

\- Pas question idiote, répondit Tristan en la regardant. T'es trop petite.

Clarke haussa ses petits sourcils clairs avant de courir jusqu'à être juste en face de lui, levant la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder, ses yeux bleus se plissant sous la contrariété et ses mains tachées par les fleurs se serrant sur les pétales qu'elle tenait toujours fermement.

\- Menteur. Papa m'a dit qu'il avait commencé à y aller à mon âge !

Tristan ria avant de se baisser pour être à la hauteur de Clarke.

\- Sauf que toi ce sera pas ton cas, affirma Tristan en regardant Nyko qui le dévisagea sans savoir quoi dire. Dis-lui toi elle t'écoute toujours mieux que tout le monde, grogna-t-il en se remettant debout.

Son aîné émit un rire enjoué, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Jaloux ? Il y a pas de quoi, t'as toute l'attention de ta grande soeur chérie toi, même si elle va bientôt être volée par son bébé*. Puis à part son père Clarke écoute personne, ronchonna Nyko des flèches et un arc à la main, provenant de la même table que la lance -qu'il avait donné à Tristan, c'était son arme de prédilection- et le couteau -qui était maintenant dans les mains de Lincoln. On y va ? proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ils vont nous attendre.

Clarke continua de les suivre jusqu'à la porte avant de finir par les rappeler avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop de cette dernière.

\- Mais j'ai envie de venir ! S'il-vous-plaît, leur cria Clarke une moue déformant ses petites lèvres roses.

Alors que Tristan allait se retourner pour lui dire de rentrer, avant d'attraper froid, ils se firent tous les trois interpeler par Javen.

\- Bougez-vous on vous attend les garçons, leur cria-t-il.

Clarke regarda l'homme triomphant avant de faire un sourire à Tristan qui affichait une grimace sur son visage rougi de froid.

\- Ja' je peux venir ? hurla Clarke à son oncle.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter mais hocha finalement la tête.

\- Je préviens Teik et on y va. T'éloignes pas des garçons, acquiesça Javen.

Clarke lança un regard moqueur et triomphant aux trois garçons avant de retourner à l'intérieur prendre la grande veste en fourrure de son père pour s'enrouler dedans avant de ressortir pour courir jusqu'à l'endroit où l'attendaient ses trois amis septiques.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? les questionna Lincoln alors que les deux autres lui répondirent en haussant les épaules.

Ils se retournèrent pour commencer à partir quand Clarke arriva vers eux en souriant, prenant la main de Nyko au passage pour ne pas perdre la cadence soutenue des garçons, un peu trop rapide pour Clarke qui peinait à les suivre.

Il ne neigeait pas réellement mais une fine couche blanche recouvrait tout de même le sol le rendant un peu glissant. Le groupe marcha pendant presque une heure et demi avant de s'arrêter finalement pour commencer l'entraînement du corps à corps. La marche ayant servi d'entretien de leur endurance, chose importante également dans l'entraînement de tous les guerriers.

Clarke grelotait, ses petits membres tremblaient violemment malgré la deuxième grosse veste, qui appartenait à Nyko et que ce dernier lui avait mis sur le dos en la voyant claquer des dents.

Pendant que les garçons combattaient entre eux, proche d'elle, Clarke regardait les alentours. Observant les arbres nus de feuilles qui les entouraient.

Elle récitait à voix basse des mots dans l'ancienne langue que Lincoln lui apprenait parfois, lui-même était encore en train de l'apprendre en ce moment même.

Il venait de lui donner de nouveaux mots à apprendre quand il était venu la voir entre deux combats.

Clarke, qui s'ennuyait un peu, décida de se lever, faisant tomber par accident la veste de Nyko qui resta sur le sol. Elle commença à explorer et observer la nature autour d'elle tout en marchant. Le froid ayant rendu tout son corps crispé et congelé elle décida de chercher un endroit où s'abriter pendant que les autres finissaient leurs combats.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle reconnue l'endroit où Nyko avait trouvé les fleurs, puisqu'il avait voulu lui montrer et l'avait emmené avec lui. Elle se rappela de la rivière en contrebas qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre, comme elle était dans un sillon d'une dizaine de mètres de profondeur, au moins. Puis en se détournant de cette rivière elle se retrouva pile devant le rocher, qu'elle avait donc dépasser quelques secondes avant en se rapprochant de la rive qui était en pente verticale.

Le rocher qui habituellement était presque entièrement recouvert de mousse verte était en ce jour totalement nu, à cause de l'hiver plus rude que de coutume.

Elle s'approcha et poussa l'ouverture, presque invisible, qui allait lui permettre de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans la partie surélevée du sol, qu'avait créer la roche, elle chercha activement les fleurs ressemblants à celles de Nyko mais fut très vite déçue quand elle ne trouva rien. L'obscurité la faisait plissé des yeux jusqu'à s'en faire mal et elle s'était remise à claquer des dents. Clarke voulait à tous prix trouver les fleurs pour le dessin de son père.

Malgré l'ouverture qu'elle n'avait pas refermé, plus Clarke avançait dans le fond de la cavité et plus il faisait noir, l'empêchant de chercher correctement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec Nyko dans ses souvenirs.

N'y voyant vraiment plus rien, Clarke se mit à quatre pattes erraflant ses petits genoux afin de frotter ses mains sur le sol mi-rocheux mi-terreux et surtout très humide pour chercher les fleurs grâce au toucher.

Alors que Clarke se retourna vers la sortie en entendant une petite voix qui lui semblait très lointaine et qui criait son prénom. Sa petite main ne rencontra plus le sol mais du vide, créant un déséquilibre que Clarke ne réussit pas à contrôler.

Elle bascula dans ce même vide se claquant violemment la peau quand son corps transperça la surface du trou d'eau profond qui s'était formé dans la cavité rocheuse.

Alors que ses poumons crachèrent tout l'air qu'ils renfermaient face au choc que la chute provoqua, les petits yeux de Clarke, qu'elle avait gardé ouverts, la brûlèrent horriblement. Une douleur intense lui comprimait le toraxe et la veste de son père avec laquelle elle était tombé et qui s'était maintenant emmêlée autour d'elle l'empêchait d'y voir quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que la direction où elle devait nager pour arriver à atteindre la surface. Comme elle ne voyait rien et ne nageant pas très efficacement elle faisait du surplace ne servant qu'à s'enfoncer plus dans l'eau complètement prisonnière de la fourrure d'hiver étouffante qui l'entourait.

L'eau était glacée et avait complètement endormi tout son corps qu'elle n'arrivait maintenant plus à bouger du tout. Elle ne sentait plus vraiment grand-chose d'autre que des frisons d'effrois et la sensation de glace. Ses petites mains crispées étaient prises de fourmillements atroces tout comme ses jambes. De façon incontrôlable Clarke prit une profonde inspiration se remplissant les poumons d'eau alors qu'elle recherchait à les remplir d'oxygène. Le liquide qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur d'elle lui brûlait la trachée de par sa température glaciale. Les yeux maintenant fermés elle sentit son ventre heurter quelque chose qui se ressera tout autour d'elle.

Tristan avait plongé dans le trou d'eau dès qu'il avait repéré la veste de Jake à la surface, se fichant complètement des voix autour de lui ou de la tempature sûrement mortelle de l'eau. Une fois totalement immergé il tira sur la veste une fois qu'elle fut à sa portée afin de l'entraîner vers le fond de l'eau rattrapant Clarke par sa petite taille d'enfant avant qu'elle ne coule avec le vêtement. Il remonta ensuite le plus rapidement possible à la surface, plus qu'inquiet.

Quand il pût sortir de l'eau il se mit à genoux et posa Clarke, qui était toujours dans ses bras, sur le sol. Nyko s'occupa ensuite le plus efficacement et rapidement possible d'éliminer l'eau de ses poumons pour qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau. Tristan ne fit pas vraiment attention aux gestes de Nyko ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du petit corps allongé près de lui. Elle avait les lèvres bleus et le teint plus pâle encore que jamais il ne l'avait vu.

\- Clarke réveilles-toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix défaite.

Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'idée que tout était de leur faute parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait assez attention à elle.

Quand elle toussa enfin, après toutes les manipulations maladroites de Nyko et Lincoln, dans des bruits qui donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait de se faire saigner la gorge. Celle-ci devait sans doute être irritée. Tristan, Nyko et Lincoln la fixerent tous du regard sans plus bouger. Et dès qu'elle cracha de l'eau, enfin, Tristan la reprit dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était le cas pour lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de la tenir contre lui bien fort pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

\- Risque ta vie quand c'est utile Clarke à partir de maitenant. S'il-te-plaît, lui chuchota Tristan en serrant son petit corps frêle contre son torse, l'entourant dans sa propre fourrure d'hiver qui était encore chaude et sec -il s'en était débarrassé dès qu'il avait vu le trou d'eau, instinctivement- pour remplacer la veste mouillée de son père qui était restée dans le trou d'eau.

* * *

1* : il parle de Kohl.

* * *

Alors alors ça vous a plu ?

En y réfléchissant maintenant je pense que vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi ils agissent tous les trois comme si Clarke ne savait pas se défendre même treize ans après. Surtout Tristan car même s'ils ont tous été profondément affecté c'est lui qui a été le plus choqué. Cet événement a encore plus exacerbé leur côté naturellement protecteur -envers Clarke et les autres.

Au début je pensais faire un OS indépendant mais finalement comme j'ai le passé de chaque personnage très précisément en tête, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un recueil d'OS pour pouvoir vous publier d'autres souvenirs à la suite de celui-ci.

Comme toujours, si vous voyez des fautes dites-le moi.

À bientôt, bisous.


	2. Chapter II Le Goût des Pommes

Bonjour, je vous retrouve pour un deuxième souvenir ! Oui enfin. Cette fois-ci du côté de Bellamy, alors qu'il est encore sur l'Ark. Il a dix ans et Octavia trois. J'ai hâte de savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé parce que je trouve ce souvenir mignon et que j'aime beaucoup le nouveau personne que vous allez découvrir, elle sera présente dans plusieurs souvenirs concernant Bellamy.

Je vous laisse le découvrir et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Cet OS fait 3.037 mots.

* * *

 ** _Le Goût des Pommes_**

Le couloir était pratiquement désert, laissant la vitre qui offrait une vue incroyable sur la terre sans personne pour l'observer.

Ce qui était rare. Car bien que la vitre ne soit pas très entretenue, le fait qu'il y ait une telle chose sur une station comme la Station Factory, qui était la plus pauvre, était une chance pour les personnes qui y vivaient. Pourtant, la vitre n'offrait sa vue à personne. Ce même spectacle qui émerveillait d'habitude les enfants et ennuyait les parents qui semblaient déjà y avoir assisté des centaines de fois. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Un peu plus loin, dans un couloir plus étroit et encore plus désert que le précédent. Ce qui était presque suspect pour un dimanche après-midi. Mais pas quand on savait que tous les adultes de la station avait été appelé à travailler d'arrache-pieds une journée de plus pour prévenir toutes pertes d'efficacités éventuelles. Les enfants avaient été convié à rester chez eux.

Ce que Bellamy aurait fait s'il n'avait pas décidé de braver cette règle. Attendant que sa mère parte avant de se précipiter pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle ne claque et se referme presque hermétiquement à cause de l'enclenchement automatique.

Maintenant, quand il avait besoin de rentrer, évidemment, la porte était verrouillée.

Et la sécurité enfant l'empêchait d'utiliser sa propre empreinte pour déclencher l'ouverture. Il resserra sa petite main sur celle d'Elana qui le regardait, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir voir la surprise grandiose qu'il lui avait promis.

Bellamy, du haut de ses dix ans, la peur du ridicule au ventre, tourna la tête vers elle. Avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer gêné.

\- Je ne peux pas rouvrir la porte sans ma mère..., en roulant des yeux, il avait une vive couleur rouge sur son visage alors qu'il appréhendait la réaction de son amie.

\- Oh, fit la petite fille avant de relâcher la main de Bellamy et de se pencher en avant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de l'apercevoir et de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, il avait baisser la tête, le visage crispé. Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux pas non plus ouvrir la porte de chez moi toute seule Belly, tu sais.

Il releva la tête, la faisant reculer et se redresser, alors qu'il avait les joues encore plus rouge que plus tôt.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'écria-t-il en grimaçant, levant la tête pour se tenir droit avant de sourire en l'entendant rire.

\- Je t'appelle comme ça depuis qu'on a cinq ans, pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- On a plus cinq ans, Lana, elle leva brusquement sa main pour la coller sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne poursuive et finisse par lui faire une argumentation démontrant son intelligence pour lui prouver que ce surnom était obsolète et puéril.

\- On a qu'à revenir demain ?

\- Non, lâcha Bellamy en lui reprenant la main. On peut pas, ma surprise ne va pas tenir jusqu'à demain, il soupira, s'il-te-plaît ? On pourrait attendre ma mère, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, promis.

Le nez d'Elana se fronça à l'idée, après tout ce temps passé ensemble elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré la famille de son ami. Sa mère était un mystère tout comme tout le reste de sa famille. S'il y avait vraiment d'autres personnes puisqu'elle n'en savait rien, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Quand elle le faisait, il éludait ses questions.

En vérité, c'était même la toute première fois qu'il acceptait qu'elle s'approche si près de chez lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était intrigué par cette surprise. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'il change soudain d'avis. Elle avait bien compris qu'il était si discret pour une raison importante et n'avait jamais essayé d'en savoir plus.

Bellamy se mordait l'intérieure de la joue avec une telle force qu'il en saignait presque. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit cette phrase à voix haute. Il savait que sa mère n'apprécierait pas. Elle n'aimait pas quand d'autres personnes qu'elle ou lui entraient chez eux. Pourtant, c'était une femme d'une gentillesse énorme et il savait à quel point cela lui ferait plaisir, au fond. Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de risquer qu'un inconnu ne découvre Octavia ou ne se retrouve mêlé à leur vie qui l'effrayait. Il le savait.

Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas vraiment parler de sa famille et de tout ce qui y touchait de près ou de loin. Ainsi l'expression mi-intrigué mi-apeuré d'Elana ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Même s'il aurait tellement aimé que cela se passe d'une façon moins étrange. Il se doutait bien que cette attitude n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus discret par dessus tout. Pas le meilleur moyen d'évacuer les soupçons. Mais il avait juste pris l'habitude et était devenu très secret concernant sa vie familiale.

Ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, il savait que ce n'était pas grandiose, et qu'elle risquait de fortement se moquer de lui.

 _Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Elana n'est pas comme ça,_ se dit-il en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elana, elle, l'observait franchement, une mine toujours intriguée qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

Il savait que quelqu'un d'autre se moquerait probablement de lui en découvrant sa dite-surprise. Mais il avait quand même envie de la lui donner. C'était rare qu'il puisse lui offrir quelque chose le jour de son anniversaire. Elle venait d'avoir dix ans, ils avaient le même âge pour sept mois à présent.

Son cœur sembla faire un bon dans sa poitrine au point qu'il lui donna l'impression de vouloir changer de place pour se terrer davantage dans son corps. Il cligna des yeux, les gardant fermés plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas un garde. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire affaire à l'un deux aujourd'hui, encore mois de devoir se justifier d'être dans un couloir sans autorisation. De plus il ne pouvait pas risquer que cela déclenche une inspection de chez eux sans la présence de sa mère. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le gérer.

Il savait également que s'ils se faisaient prendre dans un couloir alors qu'il ne devrait pas être sorti de chez lui Elana se ferait également prendre avec lui. Et ses parents n'apprécierait pas du tout ça, sachant qu'il le détestait et qu'il n'approuvait pas l'amitié qui les liait depuis pourtant si longtemps.

Il rouvrit ses yeux foncés et l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons ressortit d'un coup quand il reconnut sa mère au tournant du couloir.

\- Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? elle jeta furtivement des regards autour d'elle avant de se précipiter vers son fils en s'agenouillant devant lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses bras d'enfant et le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Tu devais rester dedans, est-ce que tu as laissé Oc... elle remarqua subitement la petite fille, qui s'était cachée derrière son fils se mettant à l'écart d'eux. Elle replongea son regard dans celui de Bellamy, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- C'est... mon amie Elana, maman. Je voulais lui donner quelque chose mais je l'ai oublié à l'intérieur..., il lui jeta un air un peu coupable et inquiet.

Aurora lui lança un regard surpris avant de sourire malicieusement en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Est-ce que tu parles de la...

\- Maman, chut ! s'écria Bellamy sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'apprécier le visage amusé de sa mère qui effaçait presque toute la fatigue qu'elle accumulait chaque jour sans s'arrêter.

Il avait poser sa petite main sur la bouche d'Aurora avec un regard presque paniqué, alors que celle-ci ne pouvait empêcher le rire étouffé qui la prit devant le visage de son fils.

\- Très bien, je te laisse aller chercher cette précieuse petite chose mais ton amie attend dehors ? lui proposa-t-elle en se relevant. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui menait à leur logement et abattit son pouce contre le cadrant qui leur servait de poignée. Celui s'alluma pour laisser filtrer une douce lumière verte avant qu'un bruit ne leur indique que la porte était ouverte.

Il pénétra rapidement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre un petit paquet posé sur la table.

Elana attendait à l'entrée, elle n'osait pas faire de bruit et bougeait à peine. Elle était impressionnée par la mère de Bellamy qui dégageait quelque chose d'aussi chaleureux qu'intimidant. Elle esquissa un regard timide en direction de l'intérieur de chez eux alors qu'Aurora la regardait faire, elle avait adopté un regard et une attitude plus froid maintenant que Bellamy n'était plus là mais ne put toutefois s'empêcher de souhaiter se rapprocher de l'amie de son fils, lui parler normalement, sans craindre de l'impliquer dans leur secret, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir le faire.

Cette petite fille aux yeux verts d'une douceur intrigante et aux longs cheveux roux pâles avait l'air d'une gentillesse incroyable et elle savait que son fils l'aimait beaucoup. Elle s'imagina ce que leur vie aurait pu être si cette petite fille avait pu connaitre Octavia. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu bien s'entendre, qu'elle aurait été comme une grande sœur.

 _Puis plus tard une belle-sœur,_ pensa-t-elle en ne pouvant se retenir de sourire à cette idée. Parfois elle avait hâte de pouvoir voir quels adultes merveilleux ses enfants allaient devenir. Même s'il n'y avait pas une seule seconde où elle n'était pas peinée de ne pas pouvoir réussir à leur offrir une vie meilleure, surtout à sa petite fille, qui avait tout juste trois petites années de vie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander qu'elle vit elle aurait plus tard, allait-elle lui en vouloir de devoir rester cachée. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas regretter de l'avoir gardé, le contraire avait été impensable pour elle.

Elle espérait que ses petits enfants, même si elle était encore loin d'en avoir, auraient une meilleure vie.

\- Au revoir, Elana. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, murmura-t-elle doucement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, laissant la petite seule sur leur pallié.

Le visage d'Elana se détendit alors qu'elle la regardait partir, la suivant des yeux.

Bellamy ouvrit la trappe au sol où il savait qu'Octavia dormait. Il observa son petite visage détendue avant de replacer la peluche, qui ne quittait jamais sa sœur, correctement dans ses petits bras qu'elle avait entouré autour d'elle, comme pour inconsciemment se réchauffer, et d'où son doudou avait dû tomber pendant son sommeil.

Il entendit sa mère s'approcher alors qu'elle posa une main sur son dos en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Vas vite rejoindre ton amie, elle t'attend.

Il hocha la tête en tournant la tête vers sa mère. Il regarda une dernière fois Octavia avant de se lever.

Il serra ce qu'il voulait donner à Elana dans ses bras quand il passa la porte de chez lui, la rejoignant dans le couloir où il l'avait laissé. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle puisse rentrer elle aussi et qu'il puisse lui montrer sa petite sœur. Comme si c'était une chose toute à fait normale et qui ne la choquerait pas. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Bien sûr, Elana serait surprise mais elle ne jugerait probablement pas sa famille. Ce qui le gênait c'était le fait que cela lui ferait courir un danger. Il avait envie de hurler quand il pensait à ça. Il détestait l'Ark pour faire d'Octavia un danger pour chaque personne qui connaissait son existence. Il referma la lourde porte derrière lui. Avant de s'approcher de son amie. Il lui tendit ensuite doucement ce qu'il tenait pour le lui montrer et qu'elle le prenne.

\- Bon anniversaire, Lana, lui souhaita Bellamy en lui souriant.

En voyant ce qu'il lui tendait, elle ne put retenir son sourire en le détaillant alors qu'elle le prit dans ses mains doucement, avec une précaution alarmante et qu'elle savait inutile. Elle détailla la forme ronde de ce qu'elle tenait, Bellamy l'avait enroulé dans un chiffon de couleur blanche. Elle leva la tête vers lui en le dévisageant. Cela ne l'étonna pas, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui accordait de l'importance à l'emballage d'un cadeau. La présentation lui importait peu et elle aimait cette simplicité. Elle adorait toujours ses surprises et les chérissaient avec une grande fierté. Elle les appréciait bien plus que les cadeaux plus coûteux qu'elle recevait de sa famille. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre du luxe, elles venaient d'Hydra, pas d'Alpha. La richesse de sa famille était loin de faire partie des plus importantes de l'Arc. Elle aimait énormément sa famille mais elle ne comprenait pas cette fascination pour ce qui était sophistiqué. Parfois elle se demandait ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait vécu sur la même station que Bellamy. Peut-être que leur famille aurait pu être ami. Elle aurait donc pu être plus proche de sa mère, qui semblait si mystérieuse.

Elle reporta son attention sur le paquet alors que Bellamy lui murmurait de l'ouvrir.

La couleur verte qui envahit ses yeux la fit rire de joie quand elle reconnut ce que c'était.

\- Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose, se justifia Bellamy en se passant une main dans les cheveux gêné. Mais je sais aussi à quel point tu aimes ça.

Elle observa la pomme verte qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle était très belle, toute ronde, d'une couleur éclatante et on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait été fraîchement cueillie. Sa forme était très régulière et en la tournant elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait encore aucune trace marron du temps passé qui venait gâcher sa peau colorée. Elle la porta à sa bouche, savourant l'acidité et la fraîcheur du fruit sur sa langue. Le fruit était bien juteux est cette sensation sucré et désaltérante qu'elle eut en l'avalant lui fit fermer les yeux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux presque instantanément, regardant la marque qu'elle avait laissé sur le fruit. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de le manger, bien qu'elle aurait préféré pouvoir le savourer tranquillement, avant qu'elle ne commence à s'abîmer, maintenant que son cœur était exposé à l'air libre. Elle scotcha son regard à celui de Bellamy en reportant le fruit à sa bouche. Elle mâcha un peu avant de le lui tendre pour qu'il la goûte, il accepta et sourit en appréciant le goût.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Les fruits sont horriblement chers. Surtout les frais, le questionna Elana en l'admirant.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de le savoir ? chuchota-t-il en souriant mystérieusement, ses joues commençant à devenir rouge.

Elle se précipita vers lui pour être encore plus proche avant de l'examiner en riant avant de remordre dans sa pomme.

\- Oh, mon dieu Belly qu'est-ce que tu as fait. Dis-moi.

Bellamy commença à rire en la voyant le menacer avec la pomme. Il se retourna violemment en commençant à courir avec Elana à ses trousses qui mangeait toujours sa pomme qu'elle tenait fermement et précieusement avec ses deux mains. Elle avait rangé le torchon blanc qui avait servi de papier cadeau dans la poche de sa tunique grise et comptait bien le garder aussi. Elle ria quand Bellamy s'arrêta brusquement en voyant arriver un couple d'adulte. Elle le rattrapa avant de ralentir quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle quand elle fut assez proche pour lui murmurer cette phrase dans l'oreille en souriant avec de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son plus proche ami. Tu crois que ta cachette secrète serra disponible pour l'an prochain, je sens que j'aurais bien envie d'une pomme ce jour-là, le taquina-t-elle en riant alors qu'elle mâchait en même temps, qu'elle était légèrement essoufflée de leur petite course et que des mèches de cheveux sortait de sa queue de cheval et venait devant ses yeux.

\- Chut, on ne parle pas en mangeant Lana, contra-t-il en l'observant un visage amusé et les traits détendus.

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir ne pas avoir à lui cacher un secret si important et lui parler de sa sœur librement. Il en mourrait d'envie en réalité.

* * *

Déjà la fin, enfin en vérité pas tellement la fin puisque bien sûr d'autres souvenirs seront publié suite à celui-là. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à m'alerter en cas de fautes.

Plein de bisous !


End file.
